


Christmas in National City.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Superbat One shot series [8]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Kara throws her annual Christmas party will it go off without any issues or will someone come in and try to ruin it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Superbat One shot series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Christmas in National City.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Superbat one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kane tower Kate's in her office looking over some paper work as her phone goes off she reaches over to see who it is and smiles when she sees the number on 

her display screen and answers it.)

Kate: Hey you.  
Kara: Hey.   
Kate: What's going on?  
Kara: I was just calling to see what you're doing for Christmas?  
Kate: Not a whole lot. Why what's up?  
Kara: I'm having a Christmas party at my apartment and was wondering if you'd like to come.

(Kate laughs.)

Kate: Why Ms. Danvers you asking me out?

(Kara blushes on the other end.)

Kara: Maybe.

(Kate laughs again.)

Kate: Yeah sure i'd love to go.  
Kara: Okay good. I can't wait to see you.  
Kate: I can't wait either.  
Kara: It's tomorrow night.  
Kate: Okay. You invite anyone else?  
Kara: I've been trying to get a hold of Mark but he isn't answering his phone.  
Kate: Yeah. He's been busy with work.  
Kara: Oh.  
Kate: I'll see if i can't get a hold of him.  
Kara: Okay thanks. And i'll see you tomorrow.  
Kate: Yes you will.  
Kara: Okay bye.  
Kate: Bye.

(Then she hangs up as Kara smiles on the other end. As she's smiling Alex walks up to her and laughs.)

Alex: That looks promising.  
Kara: Yeah invited Kate to the Christmas party.  
Kelly: And?  
Kara: She agreed.  
Kelly: I told you she would.  
Kara: Yeah i know. I'm going to you from now about advice for all things Kate Kane from now on.

(Alex looks at her and laughs.)

Alex: Ouch.  
Kara: Just saying.  
Alex: Oh no i know you're just saying. But still ouch.

(They laugh at her.)

Kelly: What about Mark?  
Kara: I haven't been able to get a hold of him.  
Alex: Huh.  
Kara: Kate said he's been really busy with work lately.  
Alex: Oh.   
Kara: Would it be wrong for me to invite Veracity.  
Alex: No. In fact i think he'd be happy to see her.  
Kara: Okay. Maybe i'll even invite the whole band and their girlfriends.  
Kelly: Aren't Beca and Calamity engaged now?

(Kara looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kara: Oh yeah. But still.

(They laugh at her. Back over in Gotham over at Kane Tower Mark walks into Kate's office and over to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. Something wrong with your phone?  
Mark: No why?  
Kate: Because Kara's been trying to get a hold of you.

(He pulls his phone out and out see it won't turn on.)

Mark: Crap i must of forgotten to charge it. You got a charger i can borrow?  
Kate: Yeah.

(She hands him her's and he walks over to the wall and plugs it in once it's plugged in he puts his phone onto the charger and then walks over to Kate.)

Mark: What she been trying to get of hold me for?  
Kate: She's having a Christmas over at her apartment in National City.  
Mark: Oh yeah. I forgot she has those every year.  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: Well she would of invited you to the one last year. But we were in the middle of a crisis last year.  
Kate: Of course.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: She ask you?  
Kate: She did.  
Mark: Good.   
Kate: Like i said she was going to ask you but your phone is dead.  
Mark: Yeah. I'll send her text in a little bit letting her i'll go.  
Kate: Okay. You gonna go with someone?  
Mark: That's kind of the reason i came here.  
Kate: I've are ready got a date to the party?  
Mark: Not you smart ass.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: Okay okay. What's up?  
Mark: As you know me and Reagan have gotten closer since the whole thing with Magpie.

(Kate looks at him and gets upset but isn't quick enough to hide it before he sees it.)

Mark: Know what. Never mind.

(He turns to walk over to his phone and unplugs it as Kate gets up and walks over to him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Kate: I'm sorry. It's not the whole thing with you and Reagan getting close i don't blame you for getting close to her not after.  
Mark: She was are ready a friend of mine Kate. It's just we have gotten closer. Hell we've gotten even closer since.  
Kate: Yeah i know. And i'm sorry i don't know what the hell my father was thinking when he slept with her.  
Mark: Yeah well. It did finally get the bitch out of my family even if cost me someone i wanted to be with.  
Kate: I know. But like i said. I'm not upset about the whole thing between you and Reagan.  
Mark: So why'd you get so upset?  
Kate: I haven't really wanted to talk about Reagan since the whole thing with the journal.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: I really liked her Mark.  
Mark: Yeah Kate i know.   
Kate: I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt in the end.  
Mark: She won't.  
Kate: How can you be so sure. I mean you do have an ex out there.  
Mark: I know i do. But she's been seeing someone else and no i don't know who it is.  
Kate: I don't either. Vera's been very secret about her personal life.  
Mark: Sounds about right.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Look i just wanted to come and tell you that.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You know this is a lot harder then i thought it would be.  
Kate: You like Reagan as in more than just a friend?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I do. And no i'm not asking her to marry me.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Uh. I know.  
Mark: I just didn't feel right asking her out without talking to you first.  
Kate: Well i'm glad someone asked me before they started dating one of my ex's.  
Mark: Julia!  
Kate: Yeah. She has a habit of going after someone i really like.  
Mark: Be glad she didn't go after Reagan.  
Kate: She's flirted with Reagan.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. Of course this was before she decided to put a knife to her throat.  
Mark: Yeah i know. I remember you telling me that.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Mark looks at his phone and grabs it up and sees all of the missed calls from Kara laughs.)

Mark: I think Kara was trying to call me.  
Kate: You don't say.  
Mark: I should call her.  
Kate: Call her what?  
Mark: You don't want me to answer that.

(She laughs at him as he calls Kara back. Over in National city Kara's finishing things up for her Christmas party as her phone rings she walks over to it and picks it 

up to see who it and laughs as she answers it.)

Kara: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. Sorry I've missed your 100 hundred calls.

(Kate falls onto her couch laughing at his joke.)

Kara: I didn't call you that much. You're just being an ass.  
Mark: I know. Like i said i'm sorry i missed your calls my phone died.  
Kara: You never let your phone die.  
Mark: I do when i'm on an all night stake out with Sophie.  
Kara: Oh. Sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. I'm tired and i haven't really been home to put my phone on the charger.  
Kara: Okay. Anyway.  
Mark: What's up?  
Kara: I'm having a Christmas party tomorrow night and would love it if you could come.

(He laughs on the other end.)

Mark: Yeah i can get away from Gotham. Believe me with the way this year has been going we could all use the fun.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Mind if i bring someone.  
Kara: Only if it's Reagan.

(Mark puts his head down.)

Mark: How'd you know it was Reagan?  
Kara: Supergirl remember. And my hopefully girlfriend does live in Gotham.  
Mark: You haven't told Kate?  
Kara: It's not my secret to tell.  
Mark: Yeah i know. Anyway. Yeah it's Reagan.  
Kara: It's fine with me. But i should probably warn you.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: I invited Veracity and her bandmates.

(Mark looks at Kate who looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Gee why didn't someone tell me that.

(Kate looks at him and laughs again.)

Kara: She didn't even know.  
Mark: I mean't your sister.  
Kara: Oh. Yeah i just brought it up.  
Mark: Okay.   
Kara: You okay with that?  
Mark: It's fine with me. I mean we ended on good terms.  
Kara: Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow.  
Mark: Yeah we'll see you tomorrow.  
Kara: Okay cool.

(Then she hangs up with him as Mark laughs.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: She invited your sister and the other Evermoist members.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. But you know what? Their also her friends i'm not gonna say she can't invite them.  
Kate: True. Plus i haven't seen my sister since Thanksgiving.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. I'm gonna go and talk to Reagan about being my plus one to Kara's Christmas party.  
Kate: Okay. We'll fly out in the morning.  
Mark: Okay. Oh and Kate.  
Kate: It's okay Mark. I could even tell how you felt about her back then.  
Mark: But?  
Kate: I thought she was hot.

(He laughs at her as he turns and walks off laughing at her.)

Mark: You're so wrong.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: I'll see ya.  
Kate: Okay.

(He hands her back her charger then turns and walks out of the room. Later over at Santino's club Mark walks in and heads over to Reagan.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Hey.   
Mark: I got question for ya.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: My friend Kara throws Christmas party's every year and well this year it's really no different.  
Reagan: I didn't think it was. So what's up?  
Mark: Will you be my plus one?

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Really?  
Reagan: Yeah why not. Christmas party's can't be any worse then the one Tommy Elliott threw in order to try and prove he's better then Bruce Wayne.  
Mark: Tommy Elliott's a tool.  
Reagan: True.   
Mark: Okay well. We'll be flying out with Kate.  
Reagan: Kate's going?  
Mark: Yeah. Her and Kara Danvers have well. I don't really know what they are yet.  
Reagan: I'm sure they'll figure it out sooner or later.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: Kara knows.

(She looks at him and then looks off as she walks out from behind the counter and over to him.)

Reagan: How?  
Mark: She's Supergirl.  
Reagan: She flew by my room on her way to see Kate.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Has she told her?  
Mark: No. She said it wasn't her secret to tell.  
Reagan: Okay. I can talk to Kate.  
Mark: I have a feeling she are ready knows.  
Reagan: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Well.  
Mark: Hey we don't have to do anything after tomorrow night.  
Reagan: No it's okay.   
Mark: Okay. Well i'll stop by your place tomorrow to pick you up.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. God you're gorgeous.

(She laughs at him as he turns and walks off and she smiles as she turns to get back to work. The following day over in National City,Ca over Catco Magazine both Mark 

and Kate walk off of the elevator and head for Kara's office. As their walking towards it Mark's looking around.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: This place has changed so much in the last wow how long have i been in Gotham?  
Kate: Two years.  
Mark: Oh gees. Two years.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I still can't believe how much this building has changed and how much National City has changed.  
Kate: Yeah really. Why don't you go and see if you can't find someone to talk to.  
Mark: Yes ma'am Batwoman.

(She laughs at him as he walks off to go and see if he can't Nia. As he gets to her desk he walks up to her and taps her shoulder getting her to look up and laugh.)

Mark: Hey.  
Nia: Hey.

(She stands up and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: How you doing?  
Nia: I'm doing really well. How about you?  
Mark: I'm good. Wish things had ended differently back in May.  
Nia: Yeah i know. Am sorry.  
Mark: Oh come on. It's not your fault. They all came out of the building in one piece so.  
Nia: Yeah but Veracity.  
Mark: Nia it's okay. You and Kara did everything you could. And they all came out of the rubble fine.  
Nia: Okay. So what you?  
Mark: Me and Kate flew in for Kara's Christmas party tonight.  
Nia: Oh god. I completely forgot.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh wow.  
Nia: Please don't tell Kara.  
Mark: Okay. I promise not to tell Kara.  
Nia: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.  
Nia: So who you going to the Christmas party with?  
Mark: Reagan Queen.

(Nia looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: What?  
Nia: Nothing. I just had a feeling that's who you'd pick to go the party with.  
Mark: We're just going as friends.  
Nia: Do friends normally sleep together?

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Kara!  
Nia: Kind of.  
Mark: Oh come on.  
Nia: No Mark it's great. I mean we all could tell how you were starting to feel about her.  
Mark: She's also one of my bestfriends ex.  
Nia: Which one?  
Mark: Kate Kane's!

(She looks at him then and looks off towards Kara's office.)

Nia: She's hot.  
Mark: She is. But she's in love with Kara.  
Nia: I know. I could see it during the crisis last year.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Nia: Although Veracity isn't bad looking either.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She isn't. And hey.

(She looks off and Mark looks at her and knows that look.)

Mark: You and Veracity?  
Nia: Please don't hate me.  
Mark: I don't. I mean she knows your secret and well she's not a complete bitch so.  
Nia: She isn't. And wow.  
Mark: What?  
Nia: Her looks don't do her justice or what's underneath the cloths.  
Mark: Yeah. But than again.  
Nia: Oh their all drop dead gorgeous.

(Mark starts laughing as he falls over which gets her to laugh at him as he stands up.)

Nia: You're an ass.  
Mark: So I've been told. But no they are. And three out of the four?  
Nia: I've met their girlfriends and fiancee.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Nia: You know their nothing like William said they were.  
Mark: What he say?  
Nia: That they were heartless and didn't care about anyone's feelings but their own.  
Mark: Yeah. Um who did he say this about?  
Nia: Evermoist!

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: And what the hell made him say that?  
Nia: Calamity told him to go to hell when he tried to go after Kara again.  
Mark: And they were all here when he was trying to get Kara?  
Nia: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. I have a feeling the only reason he said that is because he once tried to hit on Beca.  
Nia: And Calamity didn't like it.  
Mark: No she didn't. In fact this was right around the time they started getting along with the Bellas and Calamity was falling for Beca.

(She nods her head at him.)

Nia: But they never showed it.  
Mark: Well no. It was still a competition. They wanted to have some rivaly left.  
Nia: What made it so hard on them?  
Mark: Well when your lead singer starts falling for a member of a group that's main competition what can you do?  
Nia: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean they still had the friendly competition going so. There's that.

(She laughs at him as they continue to talk. Over in Kara's office her and Kate are talking as William walks in to talk to Kara seeing Kate there he gets annoyed. But 

walks into the office and over to Kara.)

William: Kara!

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kara: Yeah.  
William: There's a story i wanted to run by you.  
Kara: Can it wait. I'm in the middle of something?  
William: You know i can always go to the owner and tell them that you keep giving be issues.  
Mark: Go ahead i'm sure the owner would be very happy to hear your issue's and then tell you to kiss my ass.

(He looks at him and then gets annoyed.)

William: You're the new owner?  
Mark: Have been since the day Andrea sold me the magazine.  
Kara: He wants to annoy me.  
Mark: Ah. Hey Kara there's something i wanted to run by you.  
Kara: You can i find time for.  
Mark: Oh good. Hey William don't you have a story to work on.

(He turns and walks out of the room as Mark closes the door.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Nice to know i can still shut him up.  
Kara: No more than Calamity can.  
Mark: Yeah Nia actually told me about that.  
Kara: Oh good.   
Mark: I am kind of surprised he's still here though.  
Kara: I've thought about firing him.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: Yeah. But then i think. It would be a waste of time.  
Mark: If he's bothering you.  
Kara: It's not like he's bothering me all that much. But.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: He found out that i'm Supergirl and is threatening to expose me.

(Mark and Kate look at her and get annoyed.)

Mark: How the hell?  
Kara: I have no idea. But he does and now he's threatening to expose my secret. Mark people find out.  
Mark: And they won't. I mean it's one thing for Oliver to come out as the Green Arrow it's a completely different thing for you to do it.  
Kara: Yeah i know.  
Kate: You tell Clark this?  
Kara: Yeah he was there when i told Alex and Kelly.

(Mark looks around annoyed.)

Mark: Well all you can is try to find someway of not killing him.  
Kara: I've been trying. Trust me i have been.  
Kate: She could always fling him up into the sun.  
Mark: Kate i said no killing.  
Kate: Or i could always tell Batwoman.  
Kara: You are Batwoman.  
Kate: He doesn't know that.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Anyway. Kara you hungry.  
Kara: Dude you know me i'm always hungry.  
Mark: Oh god.

(They turn and walk out of the office laughing. Later over at Noonan's Mark's there with Kate and Kara as he waits for Reagan to show up. Seconds later she walks in 

followed by Alex and Kelly who are laughing at what she said. Hearing her voice he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.

(He smiles at her as they all sit down and they all start talking and joking around.)

Mark: Hey now wait a minute i didn't say that.  
Kelly: Oh yeah who said it?  
Mark: Your girlfriend.

(Alex puts her head down as they laugh at her face.)

Alex: It slipped i swear.  
Mark: Not according to Sara.

(She looks at him as he claps hands with Kate whose still laughing.)

Alex: Oh you guys suck.  
Mark: That's what she said.  
Reagan: Oh my god Mark.  
Mark: I'm sorry. It's nothing compared to Kara saying Kate could be the rain on her paraide.

(Kara puts her head down as they laugh at her.)

Kate: Oh come on. I've heard worse.  
Mark: No i think Reagan's heard worse.  
Kate: Shut up.  
Mark: Her friend type thing.

(They continue to laugh at them.)

Reagan: Yeah i think she tried to come up with every excuse in the book.  
Mark: Yeah. But i like the fire in the cooling shaft.  
Kate: It was Luke and well.  
Mark: Yeah i have a question about his texts.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: He wanted you to keep the whole Batwoman thing a secret right.  
Kate: Yeah i asked him about that.  
Mark: And?  
Kate: He said it was code.  
Mark: Code.  
Kate: Yes.  
Reagan: Code for fire in the cooling shaft.  
Kate: Are right are right leave me alone.  
Mark: Or Pipe burst.  
Kate: Hey you saw that building it could of happened.  
Mark: It could of. But.  
Kate: It wasn't that.  
Mark: I know. She was holding her sister's ex boy toy.  
Kelly: Oh wow.  
Kate: Yeah. I wanted information and he wouldn't give me anything.  
Mark: Let's just say Kate was having her fun with him. And no not that kind of fun.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Kate: Yeah. Luke's actually the reason why i finally took him to Mary.  
Mark: So in a lot of ways. Mary was helping her out without actually knowing the person she wash helping was well.  
Reagan: No i got it. I still want that autograph from Batwoman.  
Mark: I think you got it the night you two slept together.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah.

(Kara looks at him and then to Kate.)

Kate: We weren't together yet.  
Kara: I know. I can see the appeal.  
Mark: I think even they can see it.  
Alex: Oh yeah.

(Mark laughs at his ex whose trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: Boy if only Ares was around.

(Reagan starts laughing at Alex's face.)

Alex: Oh my god.  
Kelly: What?  
Mark: Alex said Ares had a nice ass when we first met her.

(Alex looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Kate: No.  
Mark: Yeah. She heard Ares accent and very much like she did with Calamity said she'd do her in a heartbeat.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Kelly: But i thought?  
Mark: Ares wasn't always mute. When we met her she was talking freely.

(She nods her head at him as Mark looks at Reagan and smiles at her. They stay there and continue to talk and joke around. Later that night over at Kara's for her 

Christmas party. People are starting to show up for party as they all arrive Mark and Reagan are off on their talking and joking around with Kate and Alex as their all 

talking they turn and see who else came seeing who it is he laughs and walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.

(As he gets to them he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: You look good.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Mark: How's everyone else doing?  
Serenity: We're good. Wow. She goes all out for these?  
Mark: Yeah. And if one thing is even remotely messed up she will lose it.  
Serenity: Oh god.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Charity: So we hear you're here with Reagan.  
Mark: I am.

(He points over at her and they laugh at him.)

Veracity: I forgot how hot is she.  
Mark: No you didn't.  
Veracity: I really didn't. But than again. You're just as hot so.  
Mark: Well thank you.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as he talks and jokes around with them after talking with them he walks off as Beca 

walks up to her fiancee and hands her the drink she got for her.)

Calamity: Thanks.  
Beca: You're welcome.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as they start talking and joking around. Through out the night everyone continues to have fun talking and joking around as 

they continue to joke around someone walks into the apartment getting them to turn to see who it is seeing who it is Kara gets annoyed.)

Kate: Did you invite him?  
Kara: I did not. And i didn't even invite her. Mark!

(He looks over at them and gets annoyed.)

Kate: What they want?  
Kara: I don't know.

(Mark gets up and walks over to them.)

Mark: Okay you two weren't invited. The door is that way.

(They both look at him and laugh.)

Mark: Do you want me to call the police down here.  
William: It's a party right.  
Mark: Yes it is. And the last time i checked the blackmailers weren't invited so like i said. Door's that way.

(He shoves him towards the door.)

William: You're gonna regret that.  
Mark: You know it's amazing how you always say that.  
Kara: William either get out or i will have you both arrested.  
William: You can't do that.  
Maggie: She can't. But i can.

(They turn and face both Maggie and Sophie in the doorway.)

Mark: Maggie!

(He walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at him then pulls away from her as he hugs Sophie.)

Kim: Mark do you really want me to out your secret to your ex.  
Veracity: If you're talking about him and Reagan than i are ready know.  
Mark: Doors that way.  
Kim: This isn't over.  
Mark: It better be. Or.

(He pushes them both towards the door and shoves them out.)

Kim: Or what?  
Mark: Or the person i call is Jacob Kane's wife.

(Then he closes the door in their faces as Kate looks at him.)

Kate: Catherine's dead.  
Mark: I know.

(She looks at him and laughs. They both go back to the party and start talking again. Later that night after everyone had left for the night both Kate and Kara sat 

down and started talking about what had happened between them the weekend of Thanksgiving and days following Thanksgiving and leading up to Christmas as they sat there 

talking they both agreed that if there is one thing they want it would be for them to be together.)

Kara: You sure about this?  
Kate: Yeah. I am. I really like you Kara a lot actually.  
Kara: Yeah well i really like you too.  
Kate: Really?  
Kara: Really.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing they both fall back onto her couch. Later their both on Kara's bed kissing after making love to each other 

as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session which they end up doing through out the rest of the night and into the next morning. The 

following morning after a number of times of making love to each other both Kate and Kara are asleep as their sleeping Kara smiles in her sleep knowing after two years 

of fighting own her feelings for Kate and finally getting the woman she wants to be with and looks forward to what's next for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because i once again ran out of time on the whole Christmas stories. But i will be starting on the New Years parts of the holiday stories. Starting with Holidays with the Moore's when me and my mom come back from my sisters on Christmas night. Anyway. As for the other idea's i will start working on those after the New Year and after i finish off with Calamity VS Jesse and Blood Oath. After a day or two i will start on my very own Arrow story with Reagan and Oliver on the island.


End file.
